the_world_of_twowfandomcom-20200213-history
XXBombs AwayXx
xXBombs_AwayXx is a character in the World of TWOW seasons 1 and 2. He made his debut as a character in The World of TWOW who first appears with the other gods. He appears in seasons two, as more of a hero. Personality Bombs is pretty sleepy. He tells others he is a bit lazy for some tasks. He usually stares this by saying: "Hurry up, so I can sleep." He is assumed to like sleeping because of this personality trait. He even says he likes sleeping in "Eyes in the Sky." He is seen to be heroic at some times, like the usual god. He is mostly seen to behave like this in The Universe of TWOW. He is seen to build up on his heroic side since then. In later episodes, he doesn't remind people of his tiredness that much. He is seen courageous and he is now willing to protect the TWOW Zone from all hazards. Appearance TWOW 1-16/17/18B *Bombs is a standard xX book. TWOW 17/18/19A-Current *Bombs is the same colours. *He has a king's clothes on. Coverage Ten Words of Wisdom xXBombs_AwayXx is a character who made his debut in TWOW, hosted by carykh. His best words in that season was: "Vote for Trump. Let the riot fires warm your house." This response indicates Bombs supports Trump. His nickname, The Trump Epicenter , also says this. He is one of the people to make a video about a theory that Midnight Light, Juhmatok and a voter named AlsoSofia are alternate accounts of a TWOWer named Ferok. From episode 12, him, Riley, GreenTree and (formerly) some_nerd (The Pi Guy) are known as the TWOW Gods. Bombs was eliminated in TWOW 13B with Steveminecraft46, The Futech Hacker and Jennings AsYetUntitled. Jennings is the lowest ranking of the four. While xXBombs_AwayXx was the highest ranking. The World of TWOW Full Circle Bombs' debut in the series in in the episode where his says whatever to some_nerd (The Pi Guy) and Riley go on their "deity leave." He doesn't appear for the rest of the episode... The Search For Nerd ...and until the eight one. Nerd and Riley are now in weirdworld and Fry, Jennings, Alex and Crafty come to the shrine to tell Bombs and Green about Nerd and Riley's weird disappearance into weirdworld. As him and Green are summoned, Bombs calls The summoners "peasants." Bombs says the time Fry summoned them was an '''ungodly hour'. Bombs asks why they did what they did and Jennings tell him that some_nerd and Riley went into another dimension. Bombs and GreenTree plan to go after them, but Bombs says him and Green must be quick so Bombs_Away can sleep. They don't appear for the other parts of the episode. Lo and Behold Boms' next time to shine was in Lo and Behold ore TWOTWOW part 11. This episode starts with him and Green. They notice Nerd and Riley with Futech. Bombs says "What's got into them?" They next appear a couple seconds later with Bombs telling Futech to give up. Nerd then tackles Bombs. He says it hurts. GreenTree and Bombs prepare an energy ball at Nerd and Riley, who do the same. Bombs says him and GreenTree might win this fight. so they fire their energy ball and Nerd and Riley, who once again, do the same. When Nerd says he needs to tell Crafty he's safe, Bombs, once again, tells Nerd to make it quick, so he can sleep. Eyes in the Sky In this episode, Nerd, Riley, Green and Bombs are back at their shrine. When they noticed Alex, Fry, Crafty and Jennings are missing, Bombs says "They buzzed off." The gods go to Crafty's house to check for him. They notice he is not there and Nerd goes to get his car when some other people took it. The gods go in the clouds when GreenTree just noticed the gods can fly. They spot Meester Tweester up there and tell him about The missing people. Meester says Jennings makes his job easier because of the sun on Jennings's head, Meester can communicate with and track Jennings from anywhere. This allows him track Jennings all the way from his current location. Bombs says it is sweet. GreenTree then says but a tad creepy. When Bombs says the final line of the conversation between The gods, the ex god and The people waiting to go in Denny's (Alex, Crafty, Fry, Jennings PuhPucks and Tak,) Bombs says "See you there, losers." He says he likes sleeping, but they are going to Denny's after all. The Grand Reunion xXBombs_AwayXx first appears falling down from the sky with the other gods and Meester. Alex notices Bombs and they have a conversation on how great Bombs is. When Yessoan announces him and the others have to go in Weirdworld once last time. Bombs says he is done with that dimension. JoHo says he'd surely wanna protect his world. Bombs says: Sure. Whatever. Thy Kingdom Come The Universe of TWOW Malevolent Mirages Rise and Shine Mounting Tension Binary Veiwpoints Crash of the Titans Out of the Black A Book of Relavations Keep Calm and Cary On The Wreckoning Set in Pages Deaths xXBombs_AwayXx got deanimated once. Kills As well as the other heroes, he beat Weirdbook in season 1. Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods Category:All Pages Category:Male Gods